60 minutes with you
by arisa maharani
Summary: park jung soo, seorang namja cantik yang menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya di "penjara mewahnya" merindukan indahnya dunia luar dan semua itu dapat diwujudkan bersama Kim Young Woon. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? please RnR, newbie, yaoi, dun like dun read


**_60 minutes_**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti)

Cast : Park Jung Soo – main chara (18 years old)

Kim Young Woon – main chara (16 years old)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, angst, first yaoi, OOC (maybe on Kim Young Woon)

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, first yaoi, ff galau (MOS), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

#park Jung soo POV

"Sampai disini dulu, besok kita sambung lagi," ucap _songsaenim_ setelah melepaskan kacamata plusnya. Tampak jelas gurat-gurat lelah di wajah beliau yang tak lagi muda. Aku mengangguk kecil sambil menutup buku-buku pelajaran yang kubiarkan terbuka diatas meja yang membatasi aku dengan _songsaenim_.

"_Annyeong_, beristirahatlah," lanjut _songsaenim_ tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Beliau langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sebesar 3m x 5m bercat putih bersih. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk kecil.

Ekor mataku beralih ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain dengan tatapan datar. Kuhirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Rasa sesak didadaku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Kutelusuri tiap inci 'penjara' ini hingga akhirnya tertumbuk pada kalender kecil yang angkanya hampir semua tercoret warna merah. Aku mulai bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kalender di ruangan ini. Kubuka tutup spidol merah yang selalu ada di kantong celanaku dan mulai menyilang angka dalam kalender tersebut.

Aku mendengus kecil. Sudah lebih dari 4000 hari kulewati di penjara ini tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang menarik. Hanya balkon yang menjadi penghiburku saat aku merindukan dunia luar yang indah.

Bukannya tak pernah keluar dari 'penjara' ini, malah dulu waktu kecil aku sering berpetualang mencari hal baru. Namun karena sebuah vonis kejam membuatku mau tak mau terikat disini. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana rasanya berada di dunia luar.

Aku menyeret kaki lemahku menuju balkon kamar, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang membelai tengkukku lembut. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, kedua mataku tak berkedip melihat permadani gelap yang dihiasi emas-emas kecil serta sang dewi berbentuk croissant cerah.

Puas melihat langit aku mulai menatap keadaan sekitar dari penjara mewah ini. Mengamati daun-daun merah yang berguguran dari pohonnya lalu menatap iri kepada anak-anak yang asik bermain di luar rumah mereka.

Tes!

Salju? Belum saatnya salju datang. Tapi aku senang bisa merasakan lembutnya bola-bola kecil putih itu. Kuakui, aku memang menyukai warna putih. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, kutengadahkan kedua tanganku keatas. Tak ada salahnya aku menikmatinya kan?

"_Hyung_!" seru seseorang menghancurkan kesenanganku tiba-tiba, aku langsung melihat kebawah. Kulihat ada seorang _namja_ memakai sweater biru lembut dan boots biru kelam. Ia mengeratkan syal putih saljunya agar tak merasa dingin lalu berlari kecil menuju balkon 'penjara'ku ini.

"_Hyung_ tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam," ujar _namja_ itu polos, aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Aniy_, Young Woon. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?," tanyaku balik.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan salju pertama di musim dingin ini, _hyung_."

_Namja_ itu, Kim Young Woon. Tetanggaku yang tinggal di depan rumahku ini. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan diriku yang lemah ini. Selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku putus asa dengan kelemahanku. Menjadi tempat sandaran ketika aku lelah. Walaupun terkadang dia keras kepala, jujur dialah yang membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya yang polos.

"_Hyung_ melamun," ujarnya menyentakku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Aku tertawa kikuk.

"Lho, syalmu?" tanyaku ketika jemariku tak sengaja menyentuh syal putih salju yang mengunci kehangatan di batang leherku. Dia tersenyum hangat lalu melompati balkon 'penjara'ku.

"_Hyung_ lebih membutuhkan daripada aku. _Hyung_, ayo kita nikmati salju diluar sana," ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku untuk melompat dari balkon ini.

"Ta, tapi..."

"Hanya sebentar, _kajja_..." paksanya sambil menarik tanganku kuat-kuat. ah, lagi-lagi dia keras kepal. Tapi anehnya aku menurut saja.

"Fuuwwaaa, memang benar dari sini salju lebih indah!" seruku senang saat kami berjalan-jalan di jalan kecil blok rumah kami. Tatapanku menatap takjub pepohonan yang mulai tertimbun salju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayunan, _hyung_?" ajaknya. Aku terkikik kecil.

"Memangnya kau kira hyungmu masih anak kecil?" ejekku padanya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, aneh-aneh saja.

"_Kajja!_ Salju pertama harus dirayaan dengan bermain ayunan!" paksanya keras kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku dan aku menurutinya

"_hyung_, ayo kita bermain siapa yang paling tinggi ayunannya. Yang menang nanti ditraktir kue mochi oleh yang kalah," ucapnya bersemangat. Aku menoleh kearahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" jawabku ikut bersemangat.

"_Tul_..."

"_Hana_..."

"_Seis_!" dan kami berdua saling mengayunkan ayunan kami dengan semangat. Tawa memenuhi atmosfer taman kecil di blok kami. Tak peduli hal itu akan mengganggu orang lain. Malam ini adalah salju terindah di tahun ini.

Degg!

Ugh, kenapa rasa sakit itu menyerangku kembali disaat aku mulai menikmati malam yang indah ini? Akh, aku harus bertahan. Tapi, pandanganku mulai mengabur dan rasa sakit ini semakin menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Telingaku mendadak pengang dari suara berisik Young Woon dan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar.

Bruk!

Gelap.

####

Kubuka mataku perlahan ketika cahaya sang surya menembus korden tipis yang menutupi jendela 'penjara'ku. Samar-samar kudengar suara kicauan sekelompok burung kecil yang hinggap di ranting pohon maple rumahku. Dan detik selanjutnya aku mendengar suara serak dari eommaku.

"Jung soo, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah," ungkap _eomma_ku sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklatku penuh kasih sayang. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi kebanggaanku.

"Euhm, _annyeong_ _hyung_," sapa Young Woon yang sebelumnya tertidur pulas di samping kiriku. Dia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Omona! _hyung_ sudah sadar?" serunya tak percaya, aku semakin memperdalam senyumanku. Mendadak setetes air bening meluncur dari sepasang bola mata cokelat kehitaman miliknya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Aku kira _hyung_ tak akan bangun lagi. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo_ telah membuat _hyung_ sakit," ucapnya terbata-bata. aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang memanjang hingga akhir pangkal lehernya.

"dasar cengeng, _hyungmu_ baik-baik saja kok. Buktinya hyung sekarang sadar." Ujarku menenangkan hatinya. Dia mengendorkan genggamannya dan menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Young Woon, pulanglah. Pasti kau kecapekan menjaga Jung Soo semalaman," perintah _eomma_ku sembari tersenyum. Young Woon mengangguk lesu. Aku tahu ia pasti ingin disini menjagaku, tapi dia juga menghormati _eomma_ku seperti _eomma_nya sendiri.

"_Annyeong_, hyung,"

"_Annyeong_, kau juga harus mandi. Bau," balasku menggodanya, dia langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aku tertawa. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil kalau begini.

Cup!

"Bye!" pamitnya berlari keluar dari 'penjara'ku. Aku menyentuh pipi kiriku yang sedikit basah. Mendadak panas menguar dikepalaku.

####

Kini aku terduduk lesu di ranjangku sambil menatap kosong jendela 'penjara'ku. Aku yang sekarang tidak bisa menyapa pagi di balkon lagi, hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang. Mengutuk kecil vonis yang semakin tak manusiawi.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Siapa?" tanyaku malas.

"Young Woon, _hyung,_" jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

"Masuklah," perintahku. Dia membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan sebuah baki yang berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan botol kecil berisi ratusan kapsul yang aku benci.

Dia melangkah ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dia duduk disampingku. Dia menatap nanar kepadaku yang acuh tak acuh akan keberadaannya dan lebih memilih membaca buku tebal. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi dingin kepadanya, mungkin karena ucapannya 5 bulan yang lalu. Ucapan yang tidak pernah aku suka.

Dia memintaku untuk melakukan operasi jantung. Dan kau tahu? Prosentase keberhasilannya hanya 35%! Aku takut, takut kalau aku tidak bisa membuka mataku setelah operasi itu. Tak bisa melihat senyumnya yang sehangat matahari. Tak bisa mendengar kecerewetannya yang seperti _ahjuumma_, tak bisa melihat keras kepalanya. Aku takut.

Mungkin kalian akan mengatakan kalau aku adalah pengecut, tak apa. Aku juga mengakuinya. Tapi seandainya kalian berada di posisiku pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Ketakutan. Ketakutan yang tak beralasan namun selalu meracuni otakmu.

"Selalu saja melamun. Tahukah _hyung_? Aku sebal setiap kali _hyung_ melamun," ujar Young Woon sinis padaku. Aku tersentak lalu menoleh padanya.

"Aku tak melamun, aku sedang membaca buku," elakku. Dia mendengus kecil lalu menunduk. Tak jelas apa yang ia lakukan, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas setetes air bening jatuh ke mangkuk buburku yang berada di pangkuannya.

Kututup bukuku lalu mengangkat dagunya, ia menangis. Aku tak suka. Ibu jariku refleks menghapus aliran bening di kedua pipinya.

"_hyung_ ben..."

"_Sagwayo, hyung_!"

"_Wae_..."

"Aku tau _hyung_ pasti takut dengan operasi itu, karena aku juga takut kehilangan _hyung_. Tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat _hyung_ putus asa," ungkapnya sesenggukan. Hei, kenapa dia jadi cengeng seperti ini sih? Ah, kenapa mataku mendadak panas?

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer 'penjara'ku. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah dia mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Kami larut dalam tangis tanpa suara.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa tujuanku datang kesini. Ini sudah saatnya _hyung_ sarapan, _sagwayo_ kalau buburnya sedikit asin," ujarnya tersenyum canggung, tangannya mulai menyendok bubur yang sudah tercampur oleh air matanya.

10 menit kemudian bubur itu sudah habis. Lantas ia menyodorkan segelas air putih dan kapsul kecil padaku. Kuterima.

"Young Woon-ah," panggilku setelah menegak habis air putih. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"_Ne_?" aku menghela nafas berat.

"_Hyung_ mau operasi,"

"_jinjja_?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi ada satu syaratnya,"

"_Mwo_?"

"Temani _hyung_ bermain di taman bermain Seoul," jawabku santai, kedua bola matanya sontak membulat.

"_Andwae, hyung_. Itu terlalu bahaya," tolaknya dengan nada tinggi. Matanya berkilat marah walau aku tahu dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"60 menit," pintaku. Ia memikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya lengkungan terbentuk di bibir kecilnya.

"_Ne_,"

####

1 juli

Kau tahu arti tanggal itu? Itu adalah tanggal dimana aku lahir, dan sepantasnya aku memilih tanggal itu untuk terlahir kembali. Ya, aku akan melakukan operasi pada tanggal itu. Namun sebelumnya Kim Young Woon akan memenuhi janjinya untuk menemaniku di taman bermain Seoul.

_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ku tak tahu tentang rencanaku ini, tentu saja. Sebab kalau mereka tahu pasti aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan Young Woon. Dan pastinya Young Woon dimarahi oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_nya karena menyangka dia yang mengajakku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan dulu? Roller coaster? Rifting? Bianglala?"

"Yang ringan saja _hyung_, aku khawatir..." jawab Young Woon ragu. Aku langsung menariknya menuju wahana roller coaster.

"_H-hyung_, berbahaya!" peringatnya namun aku tak peduli.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintahku dengan nada dingin. Dia sedikit tersentak lalu berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mau _hyung,_ aku turuti," jawabnya dengan nada riang. Aku mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah itu Young Woon tak menyela apapun permintaanku. Dia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang kurasakan. Dan tak terasa 60 menit yang berharga telah habis.

"_Hyung,_ ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Pasti _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ panik mencari _hyung_," ajak Young Woon setelah melihat jam dinding besar yang terpampang di tengah-tengah taman bermain Seoul. Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi ini sudah 60 menit _Hyung_," peringatnya, aku malah menariknya menuju bianglala.

"_Hyung_!" serunya kesal. Namun aku tak peduli.

"Ssst, ini yang terakhir. _Hyung_ janji," ucapku sambil meletakkan telunjukku di depan bibirnya. Ia terdiam menurut.

Gondola kami bergerak pelan menuju puncak bianglala. Namun diantara kami tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, aku lebih memilih melihat pemandangan Seoul sedangkan dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku datar tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"_Aniy_," jawabnya dingin.

"Kau kesal pada _hyung_?"

"Euhm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur membuatku tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku kesal kan karena _hyung_ melanggar janjinya sendiri!" tanyanya sedikit berapi-api, aku mengusap rambutnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi hyung benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana enaknya bermain bianglala,"

"Tapi kan, te.."

"Sst, _hyung_ capek," potongku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya lagi.

"_Hyung_ boleh tidur dipangkuanmu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_N-ne_," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Aku langsung meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Lantas ia mengusap-usap rambut coklatku.

"Hari ini _hyung_ senang sekali, apa kau juga senang?" tanyaku sambil memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap, aku tersenyum.

"Kau takkan melupakan hari ini kan?

"Takkan pernah"

"Bagus, karena _hyung_ juga takkan melupakan kenangan indah ini."

"Tapi mulai besok _Hyung_ kan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hari ini," protes Young Woon, aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Jjinjja_? Syukurlah kalau masih bisa."

"_Hyung_!" serunya kesal mendengar ucapanku yang terlihat putus asa.

"_Ne_, _hyung_ mengerti. _sagwayo_," lalu kami terdiam kembali.

"Young Woon, bagaimana seandainya _hyung_ mencintaimu? Apakah kau akan menerimanya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia tersentak kaget hingga menghentikan usapannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Euhm, _ne_. Aku akan menerima _hyung_ karena aku juga menyukai _hyung _dari dulu," jawabnya sedikit ragu-ragu, aku tersenyum.

"_Jjinjja_?"

"Ten-tentu saja! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku berani mencium pipi _hyung _tempo hari kemarin!" jawabnya tegas. Aku terkikik kecil sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, _hyung_ jadi tenang."

#Kim Young Woon's POV

"_Hyung_," panggilku lirih ketika tanganku menyentuh kulit pucatnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Bolehkah aku mencium _hyung_?Bukankah kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, _hyung?_" pintaku. Aku kembali menitikkan air mata untuknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku anggap diamnya _Hyung_ adalah jawaban iya," lantas kudekatkan kepalaku ke wajah _hyung_ku dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hihi, dingin _hyung_," komentarku sembari terkikik pelan. Kemudian seulas senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirku.

"Tidur yang nyenyak _hyung_," ujarku lembut sembari mengusap rambut coklat itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

/

Fin

/

#choi ha rin cuap-cuap

Huwaaa~ fic apaan ini? Lebay sangat! Mianhaeyo readers karena bikin sad end untuk perayaan ultah leader oppadeul kita tercinta.. T~T *dibakar angels*

Tapi saya itu tak terbiasa bikin happy end dan ide lagi mampet karena banyak sampah yang gak dibuang ketempatnya (?) ditambah galau luar biasa tidak bisa bertemu dengan abang saya tercinta (plak!). =="

At last, give me your review. Jebal~ kritik gitu biar ide bangkit mendadak di otak pentium 1 saya,, :

#choi ha rin cuap-cuap off


End file.
